Doctor s Orders, Pet - One shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: Looking in the mirror dressed in pregnancy jeans that had a thick elastic band stretched your belly made you only feel as big as a fucking mountain. -"Dear Lord" you huffed touching your bump, it was your last trimester 7 months, it was the worst, you just wanted her out of your body by now. (Charlie Bronson/You)


Looking in the mirror dressed in pregnancy jeans that had a thick elastic band stretched your belly made you only feel as big as a fucking mountain. -"Dear Lord" you huffed touching your bump, it was your last trimester 7 months, it was the worst, you just wanted her out of your body by now.

-"Oh Alex" you stroked your belly, -"I hope you like it in there" smiling to yourself as Charlie was laying on the bed watching you, -"I think she´s asleep, puppet" his accent was sharp and you looked over at him.  
-"Shut up" you hissed.  
His lips formed into a smile and you saw his mustache bend upwards like it always does when he paints a bright smile, -"You look beautiful, stop worrying, come to bed"

You did as he said, sitting down on the bed as he stood up, Charlie was already naked seeing it was too damn hot to sleep with any clothes on, you where used to seeing your husband naked, but still sometimes the way his muscles bulged or the way his arms flexed, made you blush.

The question of sexual intercourse was eliminated last month and you where so horny it was becoming borderline unhealthy.

His palm grazed your breast as he helped you undress and you gave out a pained moan, he groaned softly, letting you lay down as he undressed you.

-"Could you just..." you looked up seeing the bump being in the way, he smiled undoing your pants and pulling them off, being gentle with pealing the elastic band off your belly like it was going to break.

-"Hormones, love?" he chuckled when he finally got the last fabric off you.

-"I just feel so fucking hopeless" you swallowed, his hand rested over the side of your belly, you saw his wedding band grazing your skin as he massaged over your stomach, down the bump and between your legs. His head lay next to yours as he watched you looking at him, -"I just want you inside of me" you mumbled as he kissed you gently.

-"Doctor´s orders, pet..." before he could finish the sentence you looked at him angry,  
-"Lucky you, right, you don't have to have your dick inside someone the size of a whale"  
Charlie chucked again and you hit his arm, -"Stop laughing at me"

-"You never did this when you where pregnant with Jack, guessing Alex has more of you in her then me" he hinted to your daughter and moved his fingers down between your slit.  
-"Don t..." You breathed heavy, -"Don't fucking tease me right now"

-"Put your hand on my cock, love, feel that" he said and guided your hand to his dick, he was hard and you bit your lip looking down as he moved closer to your thigh.

-"That´s how much I want you, hopeless and all, I don't know how many fuckin times I gotta say everything I love about you, your breasts..."his mouth swallowed your nipple, your breasts had with the pregnancy grown bigger and very sensitive so any touch was like heaven.

You moaned shamelessly, -"Charlie"

-"Your neck" he moved his mouth, trading kissed to your ear, -"Your center" he bit your ear a little, then moved between your legs. Braiding his fingers between yours as his mouth cover your cunt, dipping his tongue gently between the folds and sucking at your clit, you jerked your hips up against him in reaction to this.

-"Your thighs" he kissed each inner side of your thighs then continued to your cunt again, sucking and licking, letting you dig your fingers as deep into the top of his hands as you wanted.  
-"I even love the way you taste" he rumbled and licked his lips, -"Sweet"

-"Fuck" you arched your hips up against him when you felt the loss of contact from his mouth, whimpering as you moved his hands up to touch your breasts still not letting go once his warm palms settled over your nipples, -"Please make me come, I need you, Charlie, please" you begged, settling down once his mouth finally continued its caressing of your cunt.

His mouth and lips swallowed you whole, moving his tongue from your entrance to the top of your clit, the rumble in his chest vibrated through your body.

-"Charlie" you moaned biting your bottom lip, pushing your legs up on his shoulders, feeling his traps under your heels, you where with instinct trying to shut your legs, but he put both his hands on the sides of your thighs and held them open. He knew you where close with the way his hands where rubbing at your breasts, pinching your nipples and he pushed his mouth against your clit sucking onto it.

-"Fuuck" you whimpered making it sound like a cry, -"Charlie, don't stop, harder" you arched your back against the mattress digging your nails into his arms not wanting to let him go.  
He kept sucking harder, making sounds from your wet cunt and as he squeezed your breast harder and you felt the orgasm shaking through you, -"Oh god, god" you hissed through your teeth, breathing harder and holding onto the side of the bed sheets.

The after-shakes of the orgasm left you quivering, but Charlie wasn't moving, he kissed the inside of your thighs instead, -"Charlie, please" you hinted for him to stop.  
-"I´ve never seen your cunt like this before, pet" his mouth swallowed it again and you shivered, trying to close your legs once more but, he primed them open, -"It make these cute twitches when you come" now you felt his mustache moving up the berg of your cunt kissing it once.

-"Crazy man" you shook your head feeling a bit embarrassed, -"Do you know how badly I just want to fuck you right now" his voice was low against you thigh as he bit you gently, -" Just to give it the good old shove inside you and feel you clench around me" his body arose from you and you saw how hard he was.

-"Come here" you said, opening your arms, he lay down next to you again, and you turned to your side putting your hand gripped around his dick gently and pushing his foreskin back and forth over it, jerking him.

Charlie moaned weakly, -"Fuckin hell, pet"  
He put his arms around your body and tugged you to him as you heard his voice in your ear, cussing lowly as you moved your hand faster, -"Charlie" you smiled kissing his side.  
-"Yes" he moaned out biting your shoulder.  
-"I´m wet for you and so tight" you whispered, realizing that you had never tried dirty talk before, but you figured it was worth a shot especially since you couldn't have actual sex.  
-"Pet!" he protested shortly, but you only felt him holding onto you tighter.  
-"I want your cock inside of me, feeling your length hitting my spot like only you can do, so you can hear me moaning, Charlie, harder" his fingers dug into the skin of your back and you felt his release in your hand.  
-"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he breathed into your ear.  
You just smiled and cuddled his neck, -"Did it feel good"  
The rumble of his chest and a deep groan as you moved swiftly over his dick one more time gave you all the answers you needed, he liked it.

-"Here" he reached for his wife beater on the floor to wipe your hands off, you surprised him when you licked one of your fingers and then your lips, -"I like your taste too"  
Charlie chucked and stroked his hand over your belly as you wiped your hands off his wife beater.

-"Oy!" he reacted feeling Alexandria kicking, -"I´m sorry, bubbles" he talked to her lowering himself back down to your belly and putting his head on the side of your stomach, -"Your mum and I had some things to work out"  
You started laughing, -"Bubbles?"  
-"Yeah, she seems like she has a bubbly personality, I read it in one of those baby books you got that some kids form their own self early if they are smart"

You put your hand on Charlie´s head and looked at the two bald things right next to each other laughing even harder, -"You are gonna be just as bald as Alexandra too"  
-"She´s gotta take after me somehow don't she, my little bubbles" he kissed your stomach and you giggled from the contact of his mustache.  
-"I love you, babe" he said looking up at you.  
-"I love you too, Charlie"


End file.
